


Hard to let go

by Castielgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielgirl/pseuds/Castielgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins was currently going through a rough divorce when a new actress arrives on set. With his kids living with Vicky and no explanation as to why she wanted a divorce, will Haven be able to help Misha through his pain and maybe find love along the way?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vicky and Misha are happily married in real life. This is just fiction and if you don't like it you know where the back button is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another day gone, another scene done and Misha Collins sighed tiredly to himself as he headed to his trailer. Lately, he felt tired and depressed. He was going through a rough divorce with his wife, Vicky and to make things worse, the kids were living with her. He was heartbroken. He was almost there when he was stopped by a hand. Supressing a grumble, he turned to see who it was and saw Jared. Jared looked at him sympathetically making him look away.

The cast and crew of Supernatural all knew what he was going through and had gone out of their way to cheer him up but to no avail. Misha prefered to be alone. "Jared, what's wrong?"

Jared shooked his head. "Nothing. Just wanted to tell you bout the new actress that's coming tomorrow."

Misha blinked. That was tomorrow? To be honest he had been so wrapped up in his problems lately that he had completely forgotten about it. He rubbed a hand down his face wearily. "Of course. I knew that," he lied.

Unfortunately, he could tell Jared didn't believe him. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Misha nodded reluctantly. "I'm sorry. It's just.....with everything that's happening with Victoria and the kids-"

Jared held up a hand. "Hey, it's fine, Misha. You're going through a lot right now and your under stress. It's understandable that your mind would be elsewhere."

Misha gave a small grateful smile. "So, what's her name?" He asked, changing the subject.

If Jared noticed this, he said nothing. "Haven, I think."

"Nice name. Pretty. When does she arrive?"

"Tomorrow at 11.00am."

Misha nodded again and waited for Jared to walk away before heading to his trailer. He smiled sadly at a photo of him, Vicky and the kids. The photo was pinned to a board and they were smiling happily. 

His broken heart was empty and lonely. His gaze turned to his soon-to-be ex wife. He missed her so much it was unbearable. The worst part was that he didn't understand why. He didn't understand why she wanted one. He had been left shocked and heartbroken when she told him she wanted a divorce then handed him the papers. He tried to talk to her, had tried to plead and ask but she refused to budge and he had no choice in the end but to give up. 

The hardest part was not being given a reason. He didn't have a reason to let her go. He turned away from the photo and climbed into bed. He only hoped tomorrow would be the start of something new.

Little did he know, his wish was about to come true.


	2. Chapter 2: Haven

Haven was happy to finally get off the plane. She was both excited and nervous to be on the set of Supernatural. She hoped that all the actors and actresses were nice and not stuck up their own asses like last time. She hated people like that with a passion. She pushed those depressing thoughts away, not wanting to spoil everything before she'd even started. Arriving on set, she was immediately greeted by the cast and crew. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey. It's.....Haven, right?" Haven nodded. "Cool. I'm Jensen, this is Jared and the rest are the crew. There is another actor around somewhere. His name is Misha."

Haven nodded. "Cool. Um, what do you want me to do now?"

Jensen laughed. "Get used to the set first. You need a tour. I'm sure Misha won't mind giving you one."

 

 

Misha drained the rest of his tea and dumped the cup in the sink. He stepped out of his trailer and went to find Jensen and Jared. He found Jenson talking to a girl he'd never seen before. Must be the new actress, he thought to himself and walked over to them. While they were talking, he took the opportunity to look at her. She was smaller than him but that was okay. She had long, wavy red hair that he knew was natural. He took a deep breath and went to introduce himself. Might as well get it over with. "Jen!" He called.

Jensen looked up and grinned. "There he is." He pointed.

The girl turned to look where Jensen had pointed and he stopped in his tracks. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color and she had full, pink kissable lips. He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?! He didn't even know her, for starters. AND he was going through a divorce! Not to mention he still loved and missed Vicky. So what the hell was wrong with him? He had to admit, the girl was pretty - beautiful even and her smile took his breath away. He stopped in front of her. "Hi, I'm Misha." He held out his hand and she took it.

She had a warm, gentle touch he noted then mentally scolded himself again. "Haven," she said sweetly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he commented before he realized what he was saying. Jensen grinned.

Haven blushed. "Thank you. Um, I'm in need of a tour to get used to the set-"

"Misha will do it," Jensen interrupted with a grin.

"Jen-" Misha started.

Jensen looked at Haven. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Haven nodded and wondered off a bit. She didn't go far, just far enough so they could talk.

"C'mon, man. I saw the way you looked at her. I know you're going through a rough patch and you still love Vicky but maybe this is a sign for you to move on."

"A sign?" Misha raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Look, Victoria was the one who asked for the divorce, not you. She was the one that said it was over, not you. She walked away with no explanation and let you go. This isn't your fault. You did everything you could. You tried talking to her but she wouldn't listen. Enough is enough. You gotta let go and move on or you'll never be happy. Maybe Haven could help you."

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Jensen." Misha responded flatly. "Besides, I don't even know her."

"Then get to know her."

Misha looked down. "I don't know....."

"You don't have anything left to lose," Jensen said quietly.

He had a point there. Misha sighed. "Fine. But only cause she needs a tour."

Jensen smiled. "Good. Hey, Haven? Misha's gonna give you that tour now."

Haven smiled. I'm ready."

 

 

Haven had fun talking with Misha. But underneath all that cheerfulness was a lonely, lost man. She could detect the sadness and pain in his eyes and voice, even when he tried to hide it. The tour didn't take long really and they stopped outside where the trailer's were. "Would you like to come in?" He offered before he could stop himself. He internally berated himself. What was he doing?

She nodded shyly. "Okay." She followed him inside. They weren't filming until later so they had time. Haven had already read the script and practiced so she was fine. They stepped inside and she looked around curiously. The trailer felt homey. 

Misha headed towards the skink. "Do you want a drink?"

"Tea please."

Misha gave a smile. "I like tea too. Drink it more than coffee." He sat down and pulled her wrist so she was sitting down too. They waited for the kettle to finish boiling. "So....you nervous?"

Haven thought for a moment. "About what exactly," she asked cheekily.

Misha blushed as he realized how she had taken his words but he knew she was joking around. "About acting later."

"A little," she admitted. "Different environment, different people to work with and different scripts. I'll probably be nervous for a little while but it'll die down and I'll be fine."

Misha had to smile at her determination. It was something he admired in a person. He stood up and walked back to the sink. Haven got up too and wondered around. Her eyes fell on the photo of Misha and the kids with Vicky. She took the photo and looked at it. She guessed these were his kids. She wondered if the woman with him was his wife or girlfriend. Whoever she was, she was very pretty. Haven smiled softly. They looked happy. Misha walked back over to her. His smile dimmed at the sight of the photo. He took it gently from her hands. 

"Sorry. I shouldn't have touched it. I was just curious. Are those your kids?" She asked carefully.

"Yes."

"They're really cute. What did you call them?"

"That's West," he said pointing at West. "And that's Maison."

Haven let out a soft laugh. "They're adorable."

"Thank you."

She took a deep breath before asking her next question. "Is that your girlfriend? Or your wife? She's really pretty, what's her name?"

Misha's expression turned neutral. "She's my wife. Her name is Vicky. We're currently going through a divorce at the moment. The kids are living with her." Instead of telling him the usual 'I'm sorry,' or 'What happened?' Or even 'It'll be fine in the end,' she stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Misha stiffened and was about to shove her away before his mind registered the fact that she was trying to comfort him, not get into his pants or seduce him. He relaxed and allowed her comfort to surround him. His hand went to hers and he closed his eyes. The feel of her soft touch made him realize how much he missed it. How much he craved it. He wanted to pull her back and get rid of the cold he was feeling when she finally pulled away but he didn't. It wasn't appropriate. "Thank you," he nodded.

"Anytime," she said as they sat down to drink their drinks. 

"So you're first scene is with me. Where your character and Castiel meet for the first time. Do you wanna run through lines?"

"Sure."


End file.
